


跟經紀人哥哥告白大成功(性轉赫，澈赫 )中

by piggy61235



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235





	跟經紀人哥哥告白大成功(性轉赫，澈赫 )中

金希澈這個男人看似離經叛道，情感用事，可意外的熟知人情世故，為了自由他熟知社會規則也巧妙遵守，赫宰明白這點，也知道正因為如此，他在工作上好好保護了赫宰不受到傷害。  
可她就想賭賭看，金希澈對她一再的破除原則能到怎樣的程度。

「甚麼時候發現的？明明還是個小姑娘。」  
光是讓希澈揉著頭髮就能讓赫宰雀躍不已，她更加無顧忌的緊抱住經紀人哥哥的腰。  
「哥半夜到練習室看我練習，刻意不讓我發現的時候。」  
「幫我推掉給前輩們敬酒，或奇怪邀約的時候。」  
「沒得獎，送我回家的時候」  
「畢業典禮時和爸媽還有姊姊一起來看我的時候」  
「我發高燒，讓我自己決定要不要站上舞台的時候。」  
在說自己怎麼樣墜入情網的同時，也在細數他們一起走過的點點滴滴。  
「而且，希澈哥比好多藝人都更帥氣，配得上我呀。」  
希澈笑了，這是他倆間的小玩笑。曾經，赫宰因為一些無意的玩笑對自己的外貌非常沒有自卑，希澈花了很多時間和功夫讓赫宰自信起來，包括無邊無際的亂誇(夥同造型師和助理們一起。)於是她在舞台上更加閃耀時，希澈也知道他不該獨佔這寶石一樣的小姑娘。

 

「哥……。」赫宰再一次鼓起勇氣，讓他們雙唇相貼。  
「我…再也不要當希澈哥的妹妹了。」  
其實赫宰並沒有十足把握，希澈對她有超越工作夥伴以上的感情。赫宰不是金希澈唯一負責的藝人，工作上他還有許多合作的對象。

希澈把那雙堅決又義無反顧抱緊他，但現在因擔憂自己遭拒絕而顫抖的雙手舉到，輕輕的吻著。  
「妳不是。」  
早就不是了。

然後感覺自己不該讓女孩子不安這麼久的希澈，第一次主動和赫宰接吻。  
「哇喔，這麼大顆的眼淚噢。」因為濕漉漉的鹹味，希澈熟練的抽了衛生紙把剛確認關係的小女朋友摟緊在懷裡擦眼淚，剛擦完就哭得更兇，連忙親吻她的眼角，看看會不會好一點。  
「沒有流鼻水喔，因為偶像是不會流鼻水的。」赫宰一手拿著衛生紙醒鼻子，一手推開希澈看像自己的臉。  
「妳高興就好，可惜哥已經看到了。」  
希澈的胸口馬上被憤怒的頭擊。  
之後說不定還有得妳哭的啊，赫宰呀…希澈喃喃道。  
「不能用同款，lovestagram絕對是大忌，在妳的粉絲群穩定前就算是私下的帳這些也都不准發。被問到理想型也不要得意忘形地說出來，一切都要先擬好通稿，背熟給我聽，知道嗎」

 

這是，跟專業經紀人交往的好處和壞處嗎？  
「難怪哥之前交往都不超過三個月，有人談戀愛一開始就在約法三章嗎！」原本喜孜孜的窩在男朋友懷裡，赫宰抬起臉來急著抱怨。  
「我就只想管哥一件事情吶，就是不可以再跟女團成員們出去玩了！」  
「那怎麼成，這是我們唯一能外出約會的機會啊。」  
噢！！  
聽到約會，赫宰馬上就乖了，把臉靠到希澈的鎖骨上。  
「只要在外面，哥就沒辦法帶著妳單獨約會，抱歉啊小赫。」  
赫宰搖搖頭，熱愛舞台的是自己，如果不是因為自己的事業，她也不會和希澈相遇。

 

「沒關係，這個我也想過了。」  
喔，突然又變回懂事的小赫了。希澈滿意的親親她的額頭。  
「可是…」不過，懷裡的小乖乖突然有著奇怪的動作，在戳希澈的胸口，準確的說，是他的乳頭。  
「在家裡約會的時候，要多陪陪我喔…」  
希澈嘴上說好，心下卻狐疑。  
赫宰發現對方沒聊解自己的意思，就身體力行，摟著男朋友的脖子湊上前。  
「我是說，要很多…」  
Bobo嗎，現在就可以。希澈前傾來回傾啄著對方的嘴唇。  
「呀不是bobo啦，是要更多更深的…」一時失去剛才必希澈面對感情的強勢的赫宰，微微張嘴的樣子回到平常羞澀的模樣。  
「呵這個啊，從妳剛才的表現，的確還需要多練習。」希澈一臉了然又故作品頭論足的樣子讓赫宰來了氣，可轉眼就被托住臉頰，撬開嘴唇。  
果然這種事怎麼想像都比不上實地體驗來得火辣，赫宰害羞的想。希澈先細細從唇邊親吻到中間，含住她的下唇吸了口，放開後轉為含住上唇，之後進攻赫宰溼暖的口腔，舌頭逗弄似的和赫宰的纏綿著。  
赫宰的喉間發出一聲細微的呻吟，像在撒嬌求饒一般。  
「哥教妳，每天陪妳練習。」赫宰被放開時，臉頰泛紅又喘息的樣子，讓希澈一方面覺得該克制，可也不忘撩撥一下，於是收獲了滿臉羞紅又只管往自己懷裡鑽的女朋友。  
抱著被親到傻傻的她，希澈一下一下的親在赫宰的額頭，臉頰，鼻尖上。  
「…不只是接吻啦…」  
赫宰把頭髮一撥，從希澈的胸口往下蹭去，最後停在胯下，用臉隔著褲子蹭著。

「是想要這個。」  
啥？希澈的表情讓赫宰有種自己被小看的羞辱，為了向哥哥告白，她可是做了各種準備呢。

赫宰繼續趴在那部位緩緩打圓的蹭著，慢條斯理地解開拉鍊，原來那部位不會那麼快有反應。赫宰心中略為失望的想，她伸出舌頭，打算進攻希澈露出的四角褲下包覆的…

「呀哥在幹嘛！！」  
赫宰奮力的掙扎，希澈抱起她的身體用力一翻，讓她橫趴在自己的腿上，然後，打屁股，不帶性暗示的那種。  
這個人不是才剛說不把她當妹妹，她不再是小孩子嗎。

「臭丫頭每天行程這麼忙，還花時間瞎學甚麼東西。」  
「哥明明也很愛看日本片！」赫宰抗議，她不過想投其所好。  
「這崽子…妳哥要不是工作忙，基本上不需要靠片的！」  
兩個人莫名的為著金希澈對謎片的喜好和交前女友頻率鬥了一回嘴，赫宰聽到那希澈為數不少的情人不禁來氣，開始捶她哥。  
希澈心裡只管小姑娘胡亂看些正確性頗值商榷的影片，鬼靈精怪的腦袋裡怕是已經裝了許多旁門左道的知識。

光顧著吵嘴，沒注意到希澈開了櫃子，取出浴巾，赫宰直到被扛進浴室才突然意識到，噢怎麼，情況變成這樣，男朋友把我抱進浴室，是要…

希澈湊近赫宰耳際，手掌摩娑著她的後頸，低聲道。  
「赫宰啊…」  
哇啊。  
沒想到和哥的第一次是在浴室嗎，我真的沒想到會這樣，怎…怎麼辦！？  
接著，赫宰的臉被毫不留情的又捏又拉。

「誰讓妳想些下流事，哥要跟妳說正經的，給我聽清楚來。」  
這個人是故意的，赫宰氣呼呼地捧著自己的臉頰，瞪著希澈得逞的表情。她哥本來就很喜歡扯她的臉，說是觸感很好，已經更瘦的時候臉頰卻總是有點肉可以捏。

 

「跟人肌膚相親時衛生是最重要的，掃興就算了，要是感染甚麼還得了，聽好啦，男人如果沒先清潔就把妳撲倒，果斷踹他然後立刻分了，知道嗎傻丫頭。」  
雖然是很重要的事情但也太沒有情調了，赫宰還是有點氣憤。

「本來以為這些事情，哥要在教妳宣布交到男人時替妳擔心的，幸好我現在可以自己控制。」  
希澈哥幹嘛，自己害羞去就好了，為什麼害羞反而是要在掐我的臉。赫宰甩著頭掙脫了，抬頭跟希澈接吻。希澈老覺得她不好好站，所以摟住她的腰。  
「對呀不用擔心了，因為希澈哥就是我的男朋友。」


End file.
